


Electricity

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: Cyrus and TJ are just great friends, even though they are silently, or not-so-silently, crushing on each other. When a flirty pickup line in class sends one of them into a daze, will sparks fly?





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so i hope you guys like it! I got the idea from when I was in Physics class and we had to do the same experiment that they do. I held the hand of my crush and got excited so... Comment with more fic ideas if you like this one, so i can write some more! byeeeeeee
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper
> 
> PS thx annielovestyrus on tumblr for encouraging me to publish this!

Cyrus was trying so hard to ignore the fact that he was standing next to TJ, his hip next to his, their toes an inch apart, his arm hanging just an inch away from his… No. He tried to refocus on his teacher, as she was explaining their lab for the day. TJ looked at Cyrus and smiled, rolling his eyes and gesturing towards Mrs. Rufldo. Cyrus let out a small giggle and winked. 

Suddenly he heard Mrs. Rufldo say: “Cyrus, TJ, do you have something to share with the class?” Cyrus blushed, a deep red spreading across his cheeks. Mrs. Rufldo was one of his favorite teachers, and he hated disappointing her. 

“Sorry Mrs. Rufldo”, Cyrus heard TJ say “Didn’t mean to interrupt.” Mrs. Rufldo shot them both a look, then turned back to the lab. 

“Now remember class, protons and electrons what?”

“Attract.” The class rang out.

“Correct. Even though it usually doesn’t happen, opposites can attract.”

Cyrus looked at TJ, a fleeting glance, and wondered, could they attract? 

“Anyways, if everyone is ready, please claps hands with the persons next to you. “ Cyrus gulped and looked at TJ. TJ held out his hand, and Cyrus hesitantly took it. 

“C’mon Underdog, I don’t bite” Cyrus smiled, and waffled his fingers through TJ’s. His hand was surprisingly soft, and Cyrus wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. He should hold TJ’s hand more often. 

Suddenly he felt a spark of electricity between his and TJ’s hand. He yelped a bit and turned to look at TJ, who was smiling at him. “Guess we really do have electricity.” He said with a sweet smile. Cyrus turned beet-red and dropped TJ’s hand. TJ laughed slightly and turned to talk to the girl next to him. 

Even after class had ended and lunch began, Cyrus couldn’t stop thinking about Physics. TJ and him had held hands, TJ had said there was electricity between them. Cyrus knew that TJ was always a little more flirty to him then to everyone else, and Andi and Buffy had noticed. Whenever TJ had shot him a flirty comment, or a piercing stare that lasted a little longer than normal, Andi and Buffy had shot looks at him or cornered him when he was dumping out his tray to ask him if anything was going on between them. But Cyrus had always said that nothing was going on, that it was just TJ being TJ, etc. They believed him for the most part and basically dropped it. But sometimes Cyrus didn’t believe himself when he said that he didn’t notice it…

“Earth to Cyrus!” He heard a voice call. He looked up, and say TJ’s cute face smiling at him. “Dude, what’s up? You’ve been staring off into space for like 20 minutes.” 

“Nothing’s up,” Cyrus said. “Just thinking.” 

“About what?” TJ remarked “Our electricity?” 

He let out a little laugh and looked at him with an adorable smile. Cyrus couldn’t take it anymore. His feelings for TJ were about to explode and he didn’t want to be anywhere near him when that happened. He mumbled a quick excuse and rushed off. Buffy, Andi, Jonah, and Marty all stared at him in shock. “Ok, what just happened?” Jonah asked.

“I have no idea,” TJ responded

“I do,” Buffy said darkly. She stared at TJ with anger in her eyes. “You really have a lot of nerve playing with him like that!”

“Buffy, please don’t...” said Andi quietly

“I got this Andi” she replied. She turned back to TJ

“It’s really cruel of you to just flirt with Cyrus! I mean, you know he’s gay, he knows you’re straight, and you’re just playing with his heart!”

TJ looked at Buffy in shock. Buffy looked around at the rest of the table and suddenly realized her mistake. But, it was too late. “Cyrus is gay?” he whispered, stunned. Buffy, Andi, and Marty looked away, while Jonah looked at him in surprise.

“He didn’t tell you?”

TJ stood up and ran off. He had to find Cyrus

Meanwhile, Cyrus had run to the one place that could always get him up when he was feeling down, literally. It was a place he knew TJ would be able to find him, but he didn’t even know if he wanted to be found or not. He sat on the swing silently, trying to hold back his tears. TJ could just be so mean sometimes, without even realizing it. His crush was like a giant ice pick in his heart, breaking it little by little.

He suddenly heard footsteps, running ones, behind him. He turned around and saw TJ, clearly out of breath, running to him. Cyrus just turned his back to the green-eyed boy, and muttered, “TJ, I don’t feel like talking to you right now.”  
TJ plopped down in the swing next to Cyrus’s and caught his breath. When he was finally ready, he looked up at Cyrus with tears in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gay?”

Cyrus was shocked. And angry. And confused

“Who told you?”

“Buffy, accidentally.”

Cyrus cursed silently. When he saw her again he was going to rip her a new one.

“Cyrus, why didn’t you tell me?”

Cyrus looked at the ground. “Because I knew you would react badly and we would never talk again, am I correct?”

TJ took a deep breath. “Cyrus, I’m bi.” Cyrus nearly fell out of his swing.

“What!?” 

TJ started to laugh, or maybe cry, or maybe both. “Cyrus, I’ve had a crush on you since the day I met you.” Now Cyrus really did fall out of his swing. TJ looked at him in surprise and hopped off his swing. He extended his arm to Cyrus and pulled him up. Cyrus stumbled, and suddenly, they were face to face. 

“You have a crush on me?” Cyrus whispered

TJ smiled softly. “Yeah, I do.”

Cyrus looked TJ right in the eyes, then leaned in closer, so that their noses were touching and their lips were an inch apart. “Same” he breathed. And then he closed that minuscule amount of space and kissed him. 

The kiss was sweet, and warm, and perfect. It felt like hours before they finally separated, but was probably only seconds. They looked at each other in shock. The two boys sat back down on their respective swings and looked at the ground, both blushing. Cyrus was the first to speak up.

“Why?” He asked

“Why what?”

“Why would you have a crush on me?”

TJ looked at Cyrus in confusion. “I can answer that in a million different ways, Cyrus. You’re funny, smart, sweet, adorable, the list goes on.”

Cyrus was still confused. “But you’re the captain of the basketball team, the coolest guy in school, and Mr. Heterosexual. I’m a giant dork with a limited amount of friends, and shy as hell. We make no sense together.”

TJ looked at him and extended his hand, which Cyrus took. “First of all, change that to Mr. Bisexual. And second, well, I guess Mrs. Rufldo was right.” He looked into the brown-eyed boy’s beautiful eyes and smiled. “Opposites do attract”


End file.
